A Hidden Love
by o0-Blue-0o
Summary: Draco and Hermione finaly share there feellings twardes eachother


I don't own any of the characters.I give all the credit to J.K Rowling... Thank-you for showing me the pleaser of reading and writing.  
  
Little note from me--- Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I will fix them later, if I have the time. I will tell you know that I have a tendency to add on to chapters after I post them, sometimes I get mad writers block and have no more ideas for that chapter so check every once an a while to see if I added more stuff  
  
When u see something like this ~* ---*~ it means that is what Hermione is thinking  
  
And when u see »...« it means that is what Draco is thinking...REMEMBER THIS..IT WILL HELP YOU MAKE SENCE OF THE STORY  
  
Chapter 1-New thoughts  
  
Hermione was walking down a hallway in the school and then she saw him the man.well the boy who she most deeply hated.he had made her life miserable at Hogwarts the past few years. He made fun of pushed around her and her two best friends in the whole world, Harry Potter the boy who lived, Ron Weasley and her now most best and trusted friends ever Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. But it had seemed that lately he was letting up on the bulling and snide remarks.  
  
She was headed toward the library to study as she always did and he always happened to be there whenever she went to study.and the strange thing was that he was studying and not bugging people and pulling pranks. Now normally she would brush it off and get to work on her homework or study, but this time something was different. First of all he wasn't wearing his school uniform..((now a new school rule was that, it was your own choice if u wanted to wear your uniform on the weekend or not)).. he usually did wear it just to show of that he was a Slytherin and rich. But this weekend he was wearing baggy jeans that were showing is boxers....((which by the way are green silk)).. and a white beater, his muscles were very big, Hermione had never noticed this before, but she shook it off and didn't give it another thought, his hair wasn't slicked back in its usual style, it was hanging loosely, and strands of hair were hanging in is face, framing his face in a rugged sexy sort of way.  
  
~* Wow, Draco looks really hot today..Wait! What am I thinking, I don't like him in fact I hate him.. I think? After all he has done to me...why would I think that..alright Hermione get over your self.get to work*~  
  
She was going to keep her cool and not let Him now what she was thinking ...or feeling. She gathered up her strength she went and sat down.  
  
~* Hmmm....lets see, I need books for Potions and Herbology ..well lets get to work. *~  
  
She got up and went to go look for the books that she required..she found the one she needed for Herbology , but the Potions book that see needed was missing...she put the Herbology book on her table and went off to find the librarian. "Excuse me, but do you know who has the book...Advanced Potions 101?" asked Hermione.  
  
" I believe Mr. Malfoy has it Ms. Granger," said the librarian.  
  
" Thank you.," said Hermione a little aw struck.  
  
~* I wonder what he is doing with that... we didn't need it for class...in fact we never use that book...hmmm.. oh well I guess I will have to wait for him to finish with it. *~  
  
She went back to the table, sat down and open the Herbology book and got started on the essay that Professor Sprout gave them. It was due tomorrow and it was supposed to me at least 2 scrolls long. Now.. As well all know Hermione like to go a little over board on her work... she had her 2 scrolls done and was just finishing up the fourth and last one.  
  
" Hey... Malfoy you finished with that Potions book yet?" asked Hermione  
  
" What would you want with this book Mudblood," sneered Draco.  
  
" To study from that's what," said Hermione " What else would I do with it...hmmm?"  
  
~* I wish he would stop calling me that...its bad enough that he treats me like this, but since were both head girl and boy ..and share a dormitory it never seems to stop.*~  
  
" Here I am done with it..I wouldn't want to share it with you so here." snapped Draco.  
  
» She looks really good today.. her hair is so strait and shinyyy...wait a minute what am I thinking she is a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin and Malfoy..I am not supposed to think of a Gryffindor let alone a Mudblood like that...I think spending all that time together in our dorm is getting to me I have to go «  
  
And with that he gathered up all of his stuff signed out the books that he needed and left. He also asked Hermione if she would bring him the potions book and to wipe it off before she gave it to him.  
  
~* I wonder where he is off to that fast...wait a minute what do I care..uhhh and to think he wants me to wipe off the book so he wont get " Mudblood" germs on him or his precious stuff. *~  
  
Back in the Head Boy and Girls Dorm room Draco troughs his stuff on to the couch and goes to take a hot bath to relax and clear is mind.  
  
"What was I thinking back there Hermione Granger looking "nice" .did I just day here first name?" said Draco thinking aloud to him self. " I need a long holiday and soon I need to get a way from here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little note from me--Please r/r it would help me a lot to know what u guys want to happen in the story. Give me some ideas, tell me what u like and what u don't like.  
  
p.s --for toughs who r/r thank you... your in put is greatly appreciated ... I made it longer like you asked and put more detail in to it hope you like this updated version of it and there will be more coming soon. 


End file.
